Don't Leave Me Alone
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – When Kai collapses after his battle with Brooklyn Hilary realise how much her coldhearted captain really means to her. [KaiHil one side]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

**Summery **

ONE SHOT – Kai/Hil one side. Kinda anyway, I think - Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Set before Tyson's battle with Brooklyn. When Kai collapses after his battle with Brooklyn Hilary realise how mush her cold-hearted captain really means to her. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

**Muse:** Hey. Kai/Hil kissy, kissy!

Lamanth: Hello! ONE SIDE are you thick?

**Muse:** Must be I live in your head!

Lamanth: Whatever.

_Dedi:_ You know I think Muse has a point.

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi. As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

_All by myself,_

_I don't want to be all by myself,_

_Anymore,

* * *

_

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

Gone. He was gone. His beautiful phoenix was gone.

Kai Hiwatari was lying on the cold hallway floor of the BEGA stadium, the fragments of his shattered beyblade scattered around him. His breath was fast and shallow. Sweat mingled with the blood from the open cuts the marred his pale skins and ran into his lifeless eyes. 'He was all alone now.' He could hear the distant sounds coming from the main arena, screams and cheers. But it didn't sound real. Nothing seemed real any more. The Hallway was blurring in front of his eyes; he was slipping into nothingness. He recognised the sweet, spicy sent of cinnamon and knew that she was there with him. He could hear his hart beat pounding in his head and he felt her a press soft cool hand against his cheek, then there were voices too. Voices, all talking at once asking him questions. But his eyelids were so heavy, all he wonted to do was sleep. He could hear a girl sobbing, but he couldn't focus on the sound he didn't wont to focus on it. It was too easy to let the darkness take him. He didn't want to leave her, but he was to tired to stay. He felt her hand fall from his face. 'He was all alone now. They had told him that when the bitbeast dies part of the blader dies as well. He'd never believed it, until now.'

Hilarys POV

"He's unconscious" One of the paramedics called out. Someone was pulling me away so that the paramedics could move him.

"NO, NO, NO" This just couldn't be happening. I was almost hysterical now and I knew it. I just wanted to scream until my lung burst that or turn round hit something, anything. Something or someone. _Brooklyn_. Yes hitting Brooklyn would make me feel better it was his fault. It was entirely his fault. More tears welled in my eyes as I watched them carry Kai on a stretcher to the waiting ambulance. God have mercy on you Brooklyn you bastard, because I wont. If anything happens to him I swear I'll…… More sobs wracked my body. I just felt so weak and helpless, now I was shaking, my legs felt like they were going to give out. I was falling to the floor and then there was an arm around my holding me up. I could hear my team telling me that it was all going to be all right, that Kai was a fighter. It was all to much, I couldn't stand it any more I turned to the person holding me up and let my grief take control. "I don't want him to leave me alone." I recognised the faint sent of sandalwood and realised that it was Rei who was supporting me. I clung to him with a strength born out of shear desperation.

"She dosen't look so good." The paramedic was back.

"I've never seen her like this. Is she going to be OK?" Max was saying.

"Hilary?" Daichi whispered sounding more like a child than every before.

"It's probably all just been to much for her. We'll take her in the ambulance with us. One of you can come as well the rest of you will have to follow, OK?"

"I'll go. You guys follow." Rei said still holding me up.

I felt someone half-leading, half carrying me along the corridor, out of the arena and in to the ambulance. Through my swollen eyes I could see Kai lying on the stretcher opposite where I was sat. I felt fresh sobs rise up as I looked at him lying there. His porcelain skin was as pail as an angles skull, with those blue shark fins standing out in stark contrast on that once unblemished skin. I had never seen him look so venerable before. I felt the ambulance start to move off.

I had know idea if the journey to the hospital had taken five minuets or five hours. All I knew is that by the time we got there I felt as if I'd cried enough to empty an ocean. As we followed Kai and the paramedics to A and E my eyes where complete dry. I felt numb as I watched them lift him on to the bed. Then there was a nurse taking my hand and leading me down the hall. Rei followed as I was led away. Away? AWAY? No I didn't want to leave him, but I didn't have the strength to pull my hand free. She lead my to a cubical and stated to take my blood pressure and my temperature. She was asking me questions but there weren't making any sense. She tuned to the Chinese teen that was giving her the answers that I could not. I was finding it hard to think the off white walls where blurring in front of my eyes. The room was spinning "Kai." His name fell from my lips as the world went dark around me.

**Dream**

Still Hilarys POV

My eyes opened I was lying in a bed which wasn't my own. I was still in the hospital, but it was quite too quite. No, it was silent. I sat up throwing off the covers and looked around. The room I was in was the white of freshly fallen snow, so bright it was almost painful to look to. This wasn't the room I remembered being in. I felt a cold wind hit my bare skin. I looked down and saw that instead of my own clothes, the ones that I remembered wearing I was in something else. The sleeveless white dress stopped just short of my knees and was make of some floating materiel that made it seem more like a night-dress than anything else.

Again the cold wind hit me sending a shiver through my body. I rubbed my hands on my bare arms and felt the roughness of dried blood under my fingers. Looking, I saw that my arms and my legs were covered in cuts and scratches, both old and fresh I was scared now, where had these cuts come from? I didn't remember falling. I could feel the silence of the room was pressing in on. Except it was silence now. Now there were voices, faint as if coming from a long way off. I looked around for an explanation and saw that there was a door opposite my. Without thinking I got to my feet, pulled the door open and stepped through.

It was snowing! There was snow under my feet. The falling snow melted on my skin causing the open cuts on my bare flesh to sear with pain. I turned back to where the door had been and saw nothing but the expanse of snow covered ground stretching away as far as my eyes could see. I could hear the voices clearer now but I could still not make out the words that were spoken. I walked in the direction the sound was coming from.

I walked and I walked. There was no way for me too messier the passing of time. Always drawn onward by the sound of the distant voices. Time secede to have any meaning for me. I could have been out here for minuets or hours. It may have even been days and I just hadn't realised. I paused to lessen and realised that it was in fact only one voice that was being whipped around by the crewel wind. One, voice. Kai's, voice. Kai? He was here too? Then I wasn't on my own.

"Kai?…Kai? Are you there?" I called out, my voice sounding thin and sharp in the cold air. I ran forwards through the driving snow still calling his name. Straining my ears to hear an answer to my frantic plea. And then I saw him. He was standing some fifty yards ahead of me. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I ran towards him.

He was here, I wasn't on my own. Forty yards.

The snow was slippery under my bare feet. Thirty yards.

I was much closer to him now. Twenty yards.

I was almost with him now. Ten yards.

Just a couple more steps. Five yards.

I reached out my arm but he was walking away. My fingers passed through the space where his shoulder had been a split second before. I dashed to keep up with him, again reaching out, but once more there was only empty air under my hand. He was moving off with long, smooth strides and it was almost impossible for me to catch up. I ran but he was still always just out of my reach.

"Kai!" I sobbed at his moving back, but he didn't even brake his stride. His scarf was being blown about in the vicious wind, callusing in it to stream out behind him. The soft white fabric danced a skins breadth from my outstretched fingertips.

My feet slipped on the snow and I fell to the ground. The cuts on my body staining the once pristine snow a bloody crimson. He hadn't stopped. He hadn't even looked around. "Kai." I mumbled scrabbling to regain a vertical base. I chased after him but he was already increasing the gap between us. He was getting further and further away from. Ones more I slipped and fell to my knees. Again I tried to get up to follow him, but my legs would not support my wait. I could barely make him out through the swirling white curtain. With in a few seconds he was completely out of site.

As I fell forward on the snow, a single scream was ripped from my throat. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE." A scream like a knife on raw nerve. The ice-cold sensation was taking over my body, freezing the blood in my veins. My eyes fell closed as I let the coldness pull my away from this world of white. I was all alone now.

**End dream**

Third person POV

The late morning sun was streaming in to the small hospital room. A neko-jin with golden eyes and electric candy coloured hair was sitting in one of the two-uncomfortable plastic chairs. She was reading a trashy paperback novel, occasionally looking up to check on the brunette asleep in the single bed.

Mariah reflected that the girl in the bed was slightly paler the usual but other than that she seemed fine. She had arrived at the hospital last night about an hour and a half after Kai and Hilary had been admitted. The seine was still so vivid in her mind.

**Flash back**

Mariah's POV

I dashed across the car park and pushed through the big double glass doors, the rest of the White Tigers hot on my heals. "Kai…Kai Hiwatari." I panted at the receptionist. "He was brought in earlier."

"And you are?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"We're friends of his." I replied. I don't know what it was about her but had make me take an instant dislike to this bleached blond bitch, with her perfectly glossed lips and superior attitude.

"_Friends?_" I didn't like the emphasis she put on the word.

"Yes." I stated. Why was it so hard for her to get her head round the concept?

"Well I'm sorry.." she sure sounded it, _not_ "..but only relatives are aloud to see him at the moment. You and your little friends can go and sit over there. OK?"

"Who the hell are you calling lil-"

"Mariah! Lee!" I couldn't decide if I was pissed off with Rei's arrival cus it meat I got robbed of the chance to tell bimbo just what I thought of her. Or if I was relieved to see him cus it meant I got find out how Kai was and how Hilary was handling with him being ill. I knew that she felt something for the Phoenix even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Rei!" I called running towards him.

"They're down here." He said.

"They? What do you mean _they_? Rei? Rei…." But he was already disappearing around the corner. I quickly moved to follow after him. Turning the corner myself I took in the sight in front of me.

Tyson was leaning up against the vending machine looking pale and worried. All the fight seen to have gone out of him as he stood there staring wide eyed into the middle distance.

Max was sitting on one of the seats that were provided for waiting visitors his hands were clasped in an iron grip and placed in his lap. His big blue eyes, which normally held so much light and laughter looked as empty as the sea.

Kenny was sitting three seats down from Max. He appeared to be looking at an open Dizzy but his eyes seemed to be somewhere far away. His fingers were stroking the keyboard in what seemed to be an attempt to comfort himself.

Hilary was…. Hilary wasn't there.

"Where's Hilary?" I questioned, desperately wanting to know what could cause my best friend to abandon her team at such a time.

"She's collapsed as well." Daichi whispered. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor looking heartbreakingly lost. I could not recall ever seeing the feisty redhead look so small and child like. Seeing him sitting there something maternal in me kicked in. I walked over to the younger boy and sitting down beside him pulled him into a hug. I turned my head looking to my lover to give me answers I so badly needed.

"Rei?" I pleaded.

"She's OK." He said. "It was all to much stress for her to handle that's all. She passed out and then they gave her a sedative. They said sleep was the best thing for her." He trailed off.

"And Kai?" I prompted once again.

"I don't know. No one's told us anything, the doctors are still with him." His beautiful golden eyes looked unnaturally dull and lifeless.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. We sat in silence waiting for the news that surly must come soon.

**End flash back**

Third person POV

The brunette was starting to wake up. Mumbling as she entered that state somewhere between sleep and consciousness. Mariah smiled lightly as she caught the name falling from her friends' lips. Yes, as soon as Hilary was up and about again she would have to sit down and have a long talk with her about this. Laying her book down beside her she sat and patiently waited for the girl to wake fully.

Hilarys POV

I was awake and I didn't want to be. I was warm and comfy, but I could feel the last remnants of sleep falling from me. I slowly opened my eyes, and then snapped them shut as the bright sunlight hit them.

"It's too bright." I moaned pulling the sheet up over my head. I head someone start to laugh at my childish antics. I recognised that laugh. That's Mariah's laugh. Mariah? What's she doing in my room? I pulled the sheet down from my face and looked at the neko-jin sitting by the bed. Her bight pink hair making a striking contrast to the white wall behind her. White wall? My room isn't white.

Where the hell am I? White rooms, hospital rooms. I'm in the hospital? But why am I…

"Kai!" I yelped sitting bolt upright in the bed.

"Oh, God. What time is it? How long have I been asleep? How's Kai? Why did you let-"

"Hil calm down." Mariah tried to interrupt.

"-me sleep? Why am I in a hospital bed? How's Kai? What happened? Kai…?" Finely running out of breath I trailed off.

"He's going to be fine Hil, so calm down OK? You're no good to him all stressed out." She started to explain. "It's 11.30 and you've been asleep for almost 16 hours. What else did you ask? Oh, yeah you're in bed cus you passed out and then they gave a sedative. See everything's all OK now." She sat there smiling at me.

"You're sure Kai's going to be all right?" I had to hear her say it once more just to be sure that me ears weren't playing tricks on me.

"I promise you Hil the doctors said he was going to be fine, and would I lie to you?" Mariah replied in a reassuring voice.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as her words filtered through into my panicked mind.

"You really care about him, don't you?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Of course I do, he's my team captain." I said.

"…" Mariah didn't say a word. Instead she just raised one perfectly plucked pink eyebrow at me.

"What?" I whined at her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You _really_" she stressed the word "care about him."

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I've just come round from a sedative, how am I meant to know what I feel. What makes you say that anyway? Ha, you have know proof." Yes, I'm behaving like a little kid but I don't care.

"You want proof? How about this, you were calling his name as you came round." She wasn't smiling anymore, now she was smirking.

"I was?" I mumbled. My best friend nodded at me.

"Oh." Damn it. Damn it all straight to hell. I sat there in silence not really knowing what else to do.

"Come on Hil. So what's the problem if you do like him?" Mariah questioned tilting her head to the side.

What was the problem if liked Kai? Well that was the problem, or rather he was the problem. I sighed and looked to my friend through my bangs.

"I guess it's just that I don't want to lose him. I've worked to hard to have a friendship with him if I told him how I feel about him he'd just freak."

"Haha. Oh sorry I'm not laughing at you it's just the thought of Kai freaking out." She giggled her large golden eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, he's not the freaky type really is he? But enough, so he wouldn't freak, he'd probably avoid my for the rest of his life." I huffed.

"No just for the rest of yours."

"Nice. Thanks. Way to make me feel better."

"Sorry." She pouted at me.

"Come on Kitty tell me what I should do?" I said using my nickname for the neko-jin.

"Just tell him how you feel. I mean what else can you do?"

"I could go back to sleep and pretend it's all been a dream?" I suggested. "You know what he's like, he'd probably just say I'm being weak or something."

"True. Or maybe he feels the same as you do." Talk about telling me what I want to hear or what.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "Don't be so stupid. Why would you say that?"

"He has saved your life more than once. Dosen't that prove something."

"Maybe?" She was telling me what I wanted to hear and I was grabbing at here words the same way that a frightened rabbit grabbed at straws.

"Come on Hils, maybe?" I could tell she was prodding at me trying to get me to admit it to myself as much as to her.

"OK then so he's saved my life," The pink head looked at me. "More than once. But so what? What am I meant to do now?" I whined at my friend.

"Wait till he wakes up and then tell him. He'll figure it out on his own if you don't." She said smugly as she leaned back in her chair.

"Fine!" I said as I through back the sheets. "Fine!" I said again as I stood up and straightened the hospital gown I was warring. "Fine!" I said for a third time as I reached for the door.

"Hilary? Where are you going?"

I turned to look at my stunned friend. "Where do you think I'm going? To see Kai of course." And with that I left the room and a shocked Mariah as I set of in search of my quarry.

Kai's POV

Pain.

Pain was my first thought; the second was that if I was in pain I was alive. And the third was that I was alone. Dranzer was gone and I was on my own. I felt tears well up behind my eyelids, and blinked rapidly to remove them. Then I felt a cool hand stroke my cheek, and this time I opened my eyes fully. Hilary was siting in a chair beside my bed; she looked pale and tired but a soft smile graced her lips.

"You're awake." Her voice was laced with relief, happiness and something else I couldn't quite place.

"Yeah." My voice was dry and cracked as if it hadn't been used for a long time, and from the taste in my mouth I think a small furry animal had crawled in during the night and died in there.

"Good, good." She looked nervously around the empty room before fixing large ruby orbs on me. "Kai? There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Lamanth: So what do you think? 

**Muse:** Uh, that you shouldn't write fics at 1 am.

_Dedi:_ When she's pissed.

**Muse:** When you're pissed.

Lamanth: Thanks! What about you Dedi?

_Dedi:_ I refuse to answer that question without my lawyer present.

Lamanth: Meh, piss off the pair of you.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
